


Bandori Hospital AU Masterlist

by afterosesuilen



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctor/Patient, F/F, Fluff, Nurses & Nursing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shoujo-ai, Sisterly bonding, Slice of Life, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterosesuilen/pseuds/afterosesuilen
Summary: Starlight Hospital is one of the biggest and most prestigious hospitals in town. All the doctors, nurses, pharmacists and the personnel are very nice. But, some fun and boppin’ stuff tend to happen here, of course...Status: Ongoing
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina & Hikawa Sayo, Hikawa Hina/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Hina/Udagawa Ako, Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Hikawa Sayo/Minato Yukina, Hikawa Sayo/Udagawa Tomoe, Imai Lisa/Uehara Himari, Minato Yukina/Udagawa Tomoe, Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bandori Hospital AU





	1. INTRODUCTION

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, this time, I'm planning to make this AU. The My Beloved Patient fanfic is a prologue in this AU, so feel free to check it out first!
> 
> My Beloved Patient fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047121

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the introduction of the AU, characters, and roles!

**BanG Dream! Girls Band Party Hospital AU**

_Starlight Hospital is one of the biggest and most prestigious hospitals in town. All the doctors, nurses, pharmacists and the personnel are very nice. But, some fun and boppin’ stuff tend to happen here, of course..._

Pairings: TomoYuki, Yukisayo, Lisahina, HimaLisa, Sayolisa, Sayotsugu, Tomohima, TomoSayo, AkoHina, TsuguAko, TomoTsugu, etc. It's mostly rarepair-focused, because I personally don't like some Bandori popular ships.

Genre: Hospital AU, Fluff, Slice of Life, maybe a little romance (Yuri/Shoujo-ai)

Status: ONGOING

Warning: It’s hospital fic, so probably, several medicine terms, blood, injury, mild fanservice. Also there will be some girl x girl scenes. If there are anything more, I’ll put it at the beginning.

A/N (Author's note): Because I'm a pharmacy student, I want to try making a Bandori fanfic involving this theme! It's a non-band AU if you ask me. And because I love Bandori rarepairs, I will put more rarepair scenes in this one.

About how many chapters, let me see. Finding someone who can help me with it is a bit difficult, though.

**CHARACTER INTRODUCTIONS**

**MAJOR CHARACTERS**

_Tomoe Udagawa_

__

**Department:** Head of nurses

→ **Nurses** play significant roles in hospitals, clinics and private practices. They make up the biggest health care occupation in the United States. Nursing job duties include communicating between patients and doctors, caring for patients, administering medicine and supervising nurses’ aides.

A candid girl that never insults others and carries no regrets. Despite the revealing outfit she is wearing (that's why Tomoe occassionaly wears a jacket during work here), Tomoe is cool, calm, and professional when taking care of patients. However, she can be flirty at times. She, Yukina, and Sayo had been working together for three consecutive years in the hospital. Tomoe really cares about Yukina a lot since they started to work together. She is also Ako’s older sister and one of her prominent role models.

_Yukina Minato_

__

**Department:** Pharmacist

→ **Pharmacists** play an important role in helping people get the best results from their medications. The pharmacist is an accessible liaison whom patients can talk to face-to-face, without an appointment. He or she is someone who can answer health-related questions — what foods, drinks, activities, or other drugs could have an effect on medication or what to do about a missed dose. Essentially, pharmacists help people with almost anything related to the use of medicines, which means they help people to stay as healthy as possible.

Yukina is quite serious when it comes to working as a pharmacist, and she is very determined. But, after that incident when she got sick due to overworking and rain, and after getting taken care by Tomoe, she tried her best not to force herself. She, Tomoe, and Sayo have been working together in the hospital for three consecutive years. Aside from Tomoe, she is also Ako’s prominent role model. At first, she’s not _that_ sensitive when it comes to feelings, but after Tomoe confessed to her, she started to care about her more.

_Sayo Hikawa_

**Department:** Pharmacist (Yukina’s assistant)

→ **Pharmacists** play an important role in helping people get the best results from their medications. The pharmacist is an accessible liaison whom patients can talk to face-to-face, without an appointment. He or she is someone who can answer health-related questions — what foods, drinks, activities, or other drugs could have an effect on medication or what to do about a missed dose. Essentially, pharmacists help people with almost anything related to the use of medicines, which means they help people to stay as healthy as possible.

Sayo is Yukina’s assistant, and she often helps Yukina doing her usual work. She has worked once to replace her when she was getting sick, due to rain and overworking. Sayo has been working along with Tomoe and Yukina for three consecutive years. She is also Hina’s older twin sister. Because she had become the student disciplinary committee way back at high school, she is very strict and discipline towards others. On the other hand, she has a soft side towards some people, and loves to make cookies along with Lisa during the free time.

_Ako Udagawa_

__

**Department:** Nurse

→ **Nurses** play significant roles in hospitals, clinics and private practices. They make up the biggest health care occupation in the United States. Nursing job duties include communicating between patients and doctors, caring for patients, administering medicine and supervising nurses’ aides.

Ako is Tomoe’s younger sister, and she always looks up to her role models, like Tomoe and Yukina. Same with Tsugumi, she has been working in the hospital for one and a half years. She works more in the pediatrics department, because she can handle children well. However she tend to use her _chuunibyou_ phrases in wrong contexts...

Fun Fact: Ako has a giant syringe that she keeps in a hidden room in the pediatrics department. She only takes it out if necessary.

_Himari Uehara_

__

**Department:** Child doctor, pediatrician

→ A **paediatrician** is a medical doctor with special training and skills in the diseases and illnesses that affect the health and development of babies, children and teenagers. Paediatricians know a lot about the many different conditions and illnesses that can affect children’s health, welfare, behaviour and education. They also understand how different illnesses and conditions relate to each other. Some paediatricians do general training. Others do specialised training in areas like neonatology (treatment of newborn babies), cardiology (heart problems) or development and behaviour.

Himari is a cheerful, good-natured, and a girly person. She also likes collecting cute stuff and stuffed animals. Because of this, she tends to get close to the children in the hospital. However, Himari is also weak to being teased, and tends to be clumsy and fall around at times. She also can get easily flustered when looking at cool girls like Tomoe and Kaoru. She, Hina, and Lisa has been working along together for two and a half years.

_Hina Hikawa_

__

**Department:** Internal Medicine

→ **Doctor of Internal Medicine** , is a specialist who applies scientific knowledge and clinical expertise to the diagnosis, treatment, and compassionate care of adults across the spectrum from health to complex illness.

Hina is a true genius, able to do just about anything right after one single try. However, she’s not that good at understanding other people’s feelings. Because of this, Lisa often comes to help her out, to understand people that she takes care of. She, Himari, and Lisa has been working along together for two and a half years. Hina is Sayo’s younger twin.

_Lisa Imai_

__

**Department:** Child doctor, pediatrician

→ A **paediatrician** is a medical doctor with special training and skills in the diseases and illnesses that affect the health and development of babies, children and teenagers. Paediatricians know a lot about the many different conditions and illnesses that can affect children’s health, welfare, behaviour and education. They also understand how different illnesses and conditions relate to each other. Some paediatricians do general training. Others do specialised training in areas like neonatology (treatment of newborn babies), cardiology (heart problems) or development and behaviour.

Lisa is a friendly and lively girl who appears mature and calm. Despite her appearance, she acts as the mediator in tense situations, and takes care of everyone well. She is very caring in nature, and is able to notice when a friend is troubled, usually being the first to try and help. Lisa does her best to do what she can, sometimes to a fault, where she'll put her all into something regardless of her own feelings. She, Himari, and Hina has been working along together for two and a half years.

_Tsugumi Hazawa_

__

**Department:** Nurse

→ **Nurses** play significant roles in hospitals, clinics and private practices. They make up the biggest health care occupation in the United States. Nursing job duties include communicating between patients and doctors, caring for patients, administering medicine and supervising nurses’ aides.

Tsugumi is a kind and hardworking nurse in the hospital, even though she enrolled a little bit late. She is often called "Tsugu" by her close friends. She enrolled there alongside Ako, Tomoe’s younger sister. She has been working for one and a half years.

_Chisato Shirasagi_

__

**Department:** Surgeon

→ In modern medicine, a **surgeon** is a physician who performs surgical operations. **Pediatric surgery** , surgeons that are specialized in working with children with diseases, malformations, trauma. You have a trauma surgeon on call in the ER to assess damage when a patient comes in from an accident. First responders are trained in trauma medicine.

Chisato is a polite, mature, friendly yet professional surgeon in the hospital. She has been working there for 2 years, same with Saaya. She gets along with others fairly well. However, she also has a surprisingly blunt side to her personality, and can come across as cold or condescending. Chisato is also strict, even as strict as Sayo.

_Saaya Yamabuki_

__

**Department:** Nurse

→ **Nurses** play significant roles in hospitals, clinics and private practices. They make up the biggest health care occupation in the United States. Nursing job duties include communicating between patients and doctors, caring for patients, administering medicine and supervising nurses’ aides.

Saaya is a kind, empathetic and hardworking person who cares deeply about her friends and family. She is generally level-headed and easygoing, and is like an "older sister" to the other girls, always willing to help them out in hard times. Because of her kind nature, she has a hard time saying "no" to her friends or their requests. Same with Chisato, she has been working in the hospital for 2 years.

_Kaoru Seta_

__

**Department:** ER (Emergency Room)

→ The goal of the **ER** is to stabilize and treat the patient and get them where they need to go. This can mean treating them so they go home or stabilizing to admit them to another unit. The goal of the ICU nurse is to give detailed continuous care to critically ill patients.

Kaoru has an extravagant personality. She is rather pretentious and bombastic, having a tendency to use impressive sounding words to the point of sounding foreign and hard to understand. She sees herself as a prince, and sees other girls as the princess while quoting Shakespeare or other philosophers (sometimes incorrectly). Because of this, some model-scouting agencies tend to mistaken her as a "man". Her main catchphrase is “Fleeting” (Hakanai in Japanese), despite having that catchphrase, she has no idea what is the actual meaning. She is a newly-enrolled ER doctor and also friends with Chisato since childhood. Initially she enrolled because she wanted to run away from a certain model-scouting agency that wanted to recruit her, but after hearing Chisato's advice, she wanted to work hard as well.

_Misaki Okusawa_

__

**Department:** Mental Health

→ **Mental health therapists** work directly with clients and other **mental health** professionals in treating **disorders** of the mind. Their career involves listening, **counseling** , tracking progress, and developing treatment plans for their patients. A graduate degree required to become a licensed **mental health therapist** **.** Mental therapists are trained and licensed to treat clients with emotional, behavioral and mental disorders. They may work in conjunction with psychologists and psychiatrists, and refer patients to these specialists as they see fit. People might seek out a mental therapist if they are dealing with such issues as stress, grief, addiction, depression or conflict. Therapists may also work with patients who have special needs. A good mental therapist allows patients to share their emotions and listens objectively and without passing judgment. This encourages patients to open up and be frank about their emotional issues.

Misaki is a relatively laidback person who is unable to fight against the flow of a conversation or series of events even if she attempts to do so. Her initial personality displayed that she didn't want any trouble, never wanted it at any point in time, and would have preferred a quieter life if possible. Misaki is kind, reserved and considerate towards others, though she may also reply sarcastically or exasperatedly. Despite this, Misaki is a diligent individual capable of getting things done when she wants to get them done. She has been working as a mental health therapist for one and a half years.

** MINOR CHARACTERS **

Marina Tsukishima - The desk lady/receptionist of the hospital.

Moca Aoba - Clerk at Sunshine Convenience store, which is located near the hospital.

Kokoro Tsurumaki - CEO and owner of the Fast Food Restaurant named "Kokoron Fried Chicken". Because of its intriguing promos and discounts, there are always a lot of customers on that restaurant, both online (on the delivery app) and offline.

Aya Maruyama - A worker of Kokoron Fried Chicken. She works along with Kanon.

Kanon Matsubara - A worker of Kokoron Fried Chicken. She works along with Aya.

Maya Yamato - Ambulance driver of Starlight Hospital. Occassionaly, Maya helps Kaoru in the E.R. Despite being an ambulance driver, occassionaly she helped with the equipment there.

_**MORE CHARACTERS WILL BE ADDED IF NEEDED. STAY TUNED!** _


	2. The Beginning of a Boppin' Day

It’s 08.00 A.M. Still an usual day at the Starlight Hospital. After entering the hospital, Tomoe walked up to the front desk in the pharmacy department and made some small talk with Yukina.

“Good morning, Minato-san!”

Yukina was still arranging the newly arrived medicine, but she shortly looked at her.

“Morning, Udagawa-san. What are you doing here?”

“Ah. I’m not busy at the moment, so I come here to talk to you for a while. Anyway, where’s Sayo-san?”, she asked back while scratching the back of her head.

“Sayo has already contacted me, she will be a bit late due to some circumstances.”

“I see. Anyway can I ask you something?”

“What is it, Udagawa-san?”

While Tomoe was asking her, suddenly both of them heard a noise coming from the front door. It was Hina who opened the door wide, along with a bang. Her older twin, Sayo, was coughing next to her.

“Oh, there you are, Sayo.”, Yukina, along with Tomoe, looked at both of them.

“Ahem... Hina... please, this is the hospital, don’t open the door with that loud noise!!”, Sayo shortly got mad at her younger twin.

“Eh?? But it’s not _boppin’_...”

“Listen, Hina. I don’t know what your _boppin’_ actually means, but you might wake up the patients here! I won’t buy you any fries if you still act like this onwards.”

Hearing her sister’s words, Hina immediately nodded her head.

“Okay, Sis!”

Tomoe looked at both Sayo and Hina and sighed.

“Well, at least Hina-san and Ako has _that_ similar energy...”, she thought.

However, Yukina shortly interrupted her.

“Anyway, what question that you want to ask me about, Udagawa-san?”

“Ah, wait a second. Mind if I give you this?”

Yukina shook her head, a sign that she didn’t mind at all. Later on, Tomoe gave her a small cat plushie. The plushie can make a meowing and purring sound when it was patted.

“Here you go, Minato-san. If you feel stressed out, just pat this plushie like patting an actual cat. I bought it yesterday, and because Ako told me that you like cats, so I gave it to you.”

“Thanks, Udagawa-san.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Not long after that, Sayo entered the pharmacy department, right after accompanying Hina to her internal medicine department.

All of a sudden, a blonde-haired girl with dark pink eyes, wearing a white blouse, a knee-length pale yellow skirt with a white coat over it, ran towards the desk which is located next to the pharmacy department itself. She approached the desk lady, whose name is Marina Tsukishima.

“Ah, Chisato-san! The papers are almost done. They need to be signed by the head of nurses before getting submitted here.”, said Marina.

Looking at the papers, she noticed that in the papers, there is Tomoe’s name.

“Tomoe Udagawa, hm... I’ve never seen her for a long time...”, she thought.

She haven’t talked to her before, but without any hesitation, she walked to the pharmacy department and asked Yukina.

“Excuse me, Yukina-san, but have you seen someone named Tomoe Udagawa somewhere?”

“Well, she’s next to you right now, Shirasagi-san. Seems like you tend to forget her a lot.”, Yukina replied.

Chisato turned her head and looked at someone with long, dark red hair and teal eyes, standing next to her.

“Ah, Chisato-san! Is there something you need?”, Tomoe asked.

Chisato nodded her head.

“Tomoe-chan, can you sign these papers, please? These have to be submitted as soon as possible.”

“Sure thing, Chisato-san.”

Tomoe immediately signed the papers that she gave earlier.

A few moments later, she gave the signed papers back to Chisato.

“Here you go, Chisato-san.”

“Thank you.”

“Anyway, I had to go now for a while. I need to look after the others, especially my sister. See you, Chisato-san and Minato-san.”

Chisato and Yukina then waved their hands at Tomoe, shortly before she went to the pediatrics department.


	3. Sisters' Talk

Meanwhile, at the pediatrics department, Ako, Tomoe’s younger sister, is still busy taking care of the children there, along with Tsugumi, Lisa and Himari. Suddenly, Ako heard a knock on the door, which is no other than Tomoe, her older sister. She opened the door and looked at her beloved sister.

“Ah, Sis! Great timing! Anyway please wear this jacket, your costume is too revealing, and there are a lot of kids here!”

Ako immediately gave her an oversized jacket to cover her outfit. Tomoe then wore it as soon as possible.

“Ahaha. Thanks, Ako. Anyway, is there something I can help?”

“There is some paperwork, but Hii-chan and Lisa-nee knows more about this, Sis...”

A few minutes later, Himari immediately walked towards the Udagawa sisters. She didn’t forget to say hi.

“Hi, Ako and Tomoe!”

“Ah, hello there, Himari. Ako asked me to help you with some paperwork. Is it correct?”, Tomoe asked her.

“Yep, it is. You see, there are some papers here as well. Not as many as compared with the other sections, but they need to be signed by you too, Tomoe.”

Himari then gave Tomoe the paperwork.

“Here you go, Tomoe! Just sign them and give them back to me. Lisa-senpai will submit these after helping Hina-senpai in Internal Medicine department.”

Not long after 5 minutes, Tomoe had finished signing the paperwork, and gave the papers to Himari.

“Here, Himari. All of them has been signed.”

“Thank you so much, Tomoe!”

“You’re welcome, Himari. Remember to give them to Lisa when she comes here.”

After going out from the pediatrician department, Tomoe met Yukina on the way to the lunch room. She immediately grabbed her hand.

“Udagawa-san, it’s break time right now. Let’s go together.”, she asked her to accompany her to the lunch room.

It’s 11.30 A.M. Yukina opened the door and went inside, followed by Tomoe. There were some people in there. Both of them saw Sayo, Hina, and Ako. Sayo was scrolling on her phone, Hina was sniffing one of her homemade aroma oils, and Ako was playing Blaster Impact 3 on her phone, not getting distracted by the scent next to her. Yukina and Tomoe immediately sat down next to them.

On the another table, there were Saaya, Chisato, Himari, Lisa, and Tsugumi. Unlike the others, they were chatting together happily about their own jobs today, and some cute, random stuff as well.

12.00 P.M. It’s actually lunch time, but Hina got a wonderful idea to have a fun lunch – or in this case, a _boppin’_ lunch.

“Guys, let’s order some food together! There is a _boppin’_ promo in this app! It’s very _zappin’_ , you see!”, Hina shouted to the other co-workers.

“Hina, could you please stop shouting for a while? Also, what promo are you talking about?”, Sayo interrupted her.

“Sis, look at this! Kokoron Fried Chicken is holding a _boppin’_ promo and it only occurs at this day! If we ordered a package which consists of bucket filled of 10 pieces of fried chicken, 5 packs of rice, 5 packs of fries, and 10 soft drinks, it got a 50% discount, which is 1,500 yen!”

“Sounds good! Let’s order it!”, Tomoe exclaimed.

Hina immediately ordered the package of Kokoron Fried Chicken in her delivery app. 30 minutes after ordering, the order came. Hina paid the order. After that, the girls had lunch together happily.

After having lunch together, Tomoe stepped out of the lunch room, heading to the corridor. On the other hand, the weather is getting hotter. Because of this, Tomoe felt that she’s a bit uncomfortable due to the heat.

“Huff... huff... It’s so hot... Looks like I had to open my jacket here...”

She then opened her jacket that Ako gave her earlier and sat on one of the chairs in the corridor, wiping her sweat with some sheets of tissues that she brings all the time. But, shortly after, Sayo stared at her, in a suspicious way.

“Tomoe-san, I want to ask you something important.”

“Eh? What is it, Sayo-san?”

“Well, are you taking care of the patients properly so far? You’re the head of nurses here, you know.”

“Um... yeah, I take care of them properly. What’s wrong with that anyway?”

She then looked at Sayo, whose face turned deep red.

“S... Sayo-san? Is there something wrong?”

Feeling upset, Sayo immediately pinned her on the nearby wall in an unexpected way. Tomoe felt surprised with her actions lately.

“S... Sayo-san? What are you-”

“Tomoe-san. I don’t care if you take care of the patients properly or not, but look at yourself. Your costume is very revealing, it shows your cleavage! What if people here suddenly do a sexual harassment to you, huh??”

“Um... Sayo-san... it’s a long story...”

Meanwhile, Ako and Hina are looking at their respective older sisters.

“Yukina-san!!”

“What is it, Ako?”, Yukina went outside the pharmacist department, following Ako’s steps.

“Look at my Sis and Sayo-san over there!!!”, she pointed at Sayo and Tomoe. Both of them were still arguing towards each other.

“Sayo? Udagawa-san? What are you guys doing here?”

However, both of them didn’t listen and kept on arguing. It turned very intense, though.

Several minutes later, Lisa suddenly came to see Hina, Ako, and Yukina, who were still looking at Tomoe and Sayo’s argument.

“Ah, Ako, Hina, and Yukina! What’s happening?”, Lisa asked them about the thing that happened earlier.

“Lisa-chi, glad you came! You see, my Sis and Tomoe-chan are arguing, I don’t know what caused it, but maybe you can help them to stop? It’s not _boppin’_ at all!”, Hina asked her back.

Hearing Hina’s advice, she decided to stop them from fighting.

“Sayo, Tomoe, you guys are causing a lot of noise. Please calm down and tell me what happened. This is a hospital, you know?”, she immediately stopped both of them from arguing.

“Imai-san, listen. Tomoe-san opened her jacket, showing me her revealing nurse outfit, and it’s not discipline at all! What if she got sexually assaulted by strangers?”, Sayo told her what happened based on her own point of view. But, Tomoe added something shortly after that.

“You see, the weather’s getting hot lately. I know I have my own jacket that Ako gave me, but... when I was walking to the corridors, I felt uncomfortable because of the heat. So, I had to open my jacket, and after that Sayo-san went to me and suddenly she got angry because of my outfit...”, she added.

“I see. So, Tomoe, because of your outfit, it make Sayo upset, right?”, Lisa then asked her.

Tomoe nodded, almost crying.

“I understand. Actually, she tend to be strict like that at times.”, she added.

“Anyway, Sayo, please apologize to her. You’re almost making Udagawa-san cry.”, Yukina immediately patted her shoulder.

At first, Sayo felt a bit reluctant to say sorry, but after getting encouragement from Lisa and a suggestion from Yukina, she extended her hand to her.

“Tomoe-san... Sorry about what happened. I’m really sorry.”

“Sayo-san...”

Without any hesitation, Tomoe immediately shook hands with Sayo. She really care about her as well.

“Sayo-san, I accept your apology. I’m sorry-“

“Nope, I’m the one that should apologize. I’m not _that_ good at reading your situation, you know...”

An awkward silence happened between both of them. Suddenly, Tomoe smiled at her, showing her kindness.

Yukina, feeling a little bit delighted, approached her right after.

“Udagawa-san, if you feel really stressed or sad like this, just come to me to take a break. If you keep on working in this condition, you’ll be less focused and your work results will be worse than usual. Let me help you.”, She told her and hugged her tight.

After Yukina hugged her, she gave her a bottle of cold water to make her stay hydrated.

“Here you go. If you feel hot like this, have some cold water.”

“Thank you, Minato-san.”

“It’s okay. Please stay here until you feel refreshed enough to get back to work. I care about you too. Enjoy your break, Udagawa-san.”

Yukina gave a kind smile to Tomoe before talking to Sayo about the previous incident. Tomoe did what she told her earlier, before getting back to work again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blaster Impact 3 is a parody of Honkai Impact 3.
> 
> Kokoron Fried Chicken is a parody of Kentucky Fried Chicken. And I assume that Kokoro is the owner of Kokoron Fried Chicken LMAO


	4. Professional, Flirty, or Both?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ran got hospitalized due to a car accident, and Tomoe had to take care of her... properly?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the bad writing in here, I'm bad at describing someone who is flirty. This chapter basically shows Tomoe's duality as a nurse, according to the title of this chapter!

After taking a temporary break in the pharmacy department, Tomoe made a small talk with Yukina and Sayo, shortly before heading out to walk around the hospital. Suddenly, someone called her. It was Tsugumi, one of the nurses in the hospital, and also one of Tomoe’s childhood friends.

“Tomoe-chan!”, she called her while running.

“Ah, Tsugu. What’s up? Is there something?”

Tomoe turned back, looking at her.

“There is another new patient that had an accident lately. Can you please take care of her, Tomoe-chan? I’m busy right now, so...”

“Alright. I’m on it, Tsugu. What room did they got hospitalized?”

“On room 0410. Oh, and here’s a clipboard for you, if you want to write something down. Please take care of her, Tomoe-chan!”

After Tsugumi gave her a clipboard, Tomoe immediately ran to the room that she pointed earlier. She also looked at the patient’s profile on it. It turned out that the patient is Ran Mitake, who is the childhood friend of her and Tsugumi.

The sound of something beeping made Ran slowly opened her eyes. Her head was also partially bandaged, along with her right eye which was covered with a cotton ‘eyepatch’. She looked at her hand. It was bandaged all along her palm and wrist, and a needle was taped to the back of her right hand. She followed the tube that was laying on her bed up to an IV bag. But, not long after that, Ran looked at someone pretty familiar to herself, wearing a nurse uniform. She was sitting right next to her and writing something down.

“Ran, are you ok?”, Tomoe asked her with her familiarly tomboyish voice, putting her clipboard down on the little table beside her bed.

“Tomoe?? Why are you here?”

“Well, I’m a nurse that works here, you see. And I’m here to take care of you, Ran. Tsugu told me that you got in a car accident an hour ago. But you’re very lucky, none of your bones were broken.”

“I don’t... feel lucky, Tomoe...”, Ran said in a shy manner, trying to shift in bed.

“It’s okay. Take it slow. You want to sit up more, Ran?”, Tomoe asked.

Ran nodded her head, and she held up the remote for the bed.

“If you want to adjust your bed, just press up or down. If there is something important and you need to call me, just press this blue button.”

“Um, ok.”

Tomoe walked some steps away from her, then she tilted her head and winked at her. Seeing her actions making the patient felt confused.

“How did Tomoe become _that_ flirty, huh?”, Ran thought by herself. Out of a sudden, she asked her something. Fortunately, Tomoe hadn’t left her room yet.

“Tomoe, when can I go home? A couple days, or what?”, she asked.

“Ah, that’s a question for the doctor, not me. I’ll let Himari know if you’re able to go home or not, and she’ll stop by soon to fill you in.”

“Wait. Himari? That girl... she’s the doctor here?”

Tomoe nodded. “Yes, she is one of the doctors. Don’t worry, she’s still the same as usual when we were back in high school. Also, about the papers I wrote down on the clipboard, they would be sent to her right before you leave this hospital.”

Three hours had passed. It’s almost dinnertime, so Tomoe wanted to bring Ran some food.

“Anyway, I want to bring you some dinner and check on you again.”, she continued.

Suddenly, Ran tried to stand up, getting off from her bed and walked away from her.

“Tomoe, I don’t want to have dinner. I’m not hungry at all.”, she scowled.

“Eh? But I’m afraid if you didn’t have some energy after eating. Mind if I convince you, then~?”

“What?”

Tomoe immediately pinned Ran on the wall, making her flustered. She stood up, unbuttoning her nurse uniform, showing her black corset.

“What’s wrong with her anyway? Why a nurse like her act _this_ flirty to me?”, Ran thought to herself, looking at Tomoe. Her face turned red, and her heart beat faster than usual.

“Ran, if you don’t want to eat dinner, I’ll continue flirting with you, then~”

A moment of silence happened. Ran tried to think what would she do next.

“...Fine. I’ll have dinner. But don’t give me too much food, it makes me a bit uncomfortable.”, she scowled again, trying to hide her flustered face.

Tomoe then stopped doing her fanservice, and buttoned up her nurse uniform after that.

“Ahaha, you look so cute when flustered like that! And I’ll note that, Ran.”, Tomoe told her right before she left the room and closed the door.

An hour had passed. Tomoe entered her room, bringing her some food along with a glass of water.

“Here you go, Ran. Oh, and I have asked Himari about your condition. You will leave this hospital after three days.”

“That’s not bad, then.”

Later on, Ran noticed Tomoe holding a strip of tablets on her hand. She suddenly asked her.

“Tomoe, what is that?”

“Your pain medication. Minato-san gave it to me. You were prescribed it for a reason, Ran.”

“Wait, Minato-san? That silver-haired girl who secretly loves cats, right?”

Tomoe nodded.

“Yeah. I have worked along with her and Sayo-san for three years, and three of us were still going well. There was a clash between me and Sayo-san earlier, it was because something trivial. But fortunately Lisa, Ako, Hina-senpai and Minato-san helped both of us to resolve it together.”

“Anyway, please finish your food, and then you can drink your medication. Your injuries aren’t that severe, though. I’ve seen something worse.”, Tomoe continued talking.

“Okay...”, Ran hung her head down, blushing.

After finishing her porridge, Ran ingested a tablet of the medication, and drank some water afterwards.

“By the way, Ran, I will monitor your recovery until you leave. I promise I won’t do that fanservice thing to you.”

“You sure, Tomoe?”

“Yeah. I promise. Anyway, it’s already 09.00 P.M. Have a good rest. Good night, Ran.”

Tomoe dimmed the lights, so that she can let Ran to sleep more easily. She sat down on the sofa, and after Ran fell asleep, she felt sleepy and lay down on it. 


	5. EXTRA CHAPTER 1 - Cat-Eared Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combination with Soulmate AU.  
> If someone thinks about or looks at her soulmate, their cat ears and tail pop out. Some people can hide them on their own will, but there are some who can’t hide them easily. But, the ears and tail can disappear forever if they confirmed the soulmate relationship through something...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, this is an Extra Chapter, so it doesn’t have a connection with the main story. Enjoy! This idea have been on my head lately, so I had to write this extra chapter.

It’s 11.30 A.M, which means that it’s almost lunchtime. Tomoe was still doing paperwork on her room, along with listening to music on her phone, without using earphones.

 _|_ _Easy come, easy go! Mainichi ga ch_ _ou_ _sen s_ _a,_ _Kidoairaku ni mezashite ik_ _ou..._

However, she got distracted by a knock on the door. It was Yukina who made that noise. Tomoe then turned off the music playing on her phone and opened the door.

“Udagawa-san, it’s time for lunch. Have you done with the paperwork?”, Yukina asked her.

“Um, it’s still a bit more until it’s completely finished. But...”

Suddenly, Tomoe covered her head and ran away avoiding her.

“Is there something happened, Udagawa-san?”, she asked.

Still, she didn’t answer her question. But Yukina noticed a red cat tail, with a black ribbon attached on it, showing under Tomoe’s nurse uniform, and she was curious about it...

Meanwhile, Tomoe went back to her room. However, instead of doing her paperwork, she looked at the mirror, feeling insecure about herself.

“Sigh... Why did my cat ears and tail appear in situation like this? Everytime I meet or think about Minato-san, they appear and I had trouble hiding them...”

In all of a sudden, she heard a voice calling her from outside. This time, it’s Himari.

“Tomoe! Are you still there?”

She covered her head with a piece of cloth, and went outside.

“I’m right here, Himari. What do you want to ask?”

“Yukina-san is worried about you. She wants to talk to you, Tomoe!”

Feeling shocked, her tail appeared right in front of her. She thought that Tomoe looked so cute with it...

“A tail, huh? Tomoe, you look so cute like that! Can I pat your head?”

She quickly rushed away from her, back to her room, hiding.

Himari was confused after seeing her actions.

“Himari, please don’t look at me! I’m not cute!”, she warned her while running away.

“Tomoe’s really acting weird lately... She even didn’t want to have lunch with us...”, Himari sighed.

Yukina then stood up from her seat, telling Himari, Ako, and Lisa.

“Uehara-san, let me talk to her. Maybe I know why she’s acting weird lately.”, she replied

“Yukina-san, you sure?”

“Hm. I was curious why she acted like that, but I get it now.”

She went outside the lunch room, heading to the Head of Nurses’ room, aka the room where Tomoe usually does her paperwork.

Yukina knocked at the door of her room. Seeing that it’s unlocked, she went inside and looked at her, who was still sitting down, covering her cat ears.

“Udagawa-san, may I talk to you for a sec?”

“Huh?”

Yukina went close to her, and opened the cloth that covered her red cat ears. She patted her head gently.

“Mi... Minato-san?”

“Udagawa-san, looks like you cannot hide your cat ears and tail properly, right?”

“Um... yeah. Whenever I look or think about you, this thing tend to happen more frequently, and I’m not capable of hiding them...”

“Don’t worry. I also have my cat ears and tail too, even if I can hide them. Here.”

Yukina showed her cat ears and tail that suddenly popped out right in front of her.

“Minato-san, so you also have cat ears and tail too?”, Tomoe asked.

Yukina nodded her head. Slowly, she asked her something affectionate for both of them...

“Udagawa-san, mind if I gave you a kiss?”

“Um... I don’t mind at all, Minato-san.”

“Just close your eyes.”

Tomoe quickly agreed, even though she had no idea why would Yukina did that in the first place. As soon as she closed her eyes, Yukina closed her own and for just a second, pressed her lips against her’s. Tomoe opened her eyes back almost immediately, a blush spreading across her cheeks. She didn’t see it coming, after all.

After the kiss, both of them opened their own eyes, looking at each other. Their cat ears and tail were missing right after the moment.

“I understand why both of us have those cat ears and tail. It’s a sign that we’re soulmates, Udagawa-san.”

“Soulmates?”

“Yep. When I think about you, my ears and tail tend to appear as well. Still, I can hide them. I also saw that you were hiding from me because of those, but slowly, I understand why you acted like that. You had trouble hiding them, right?”

“Ah. Yep, I had trouble hiding them, it’s embarassing, Minato-san...”

“Those ears and tail... after both of us kissed, disappeared because I finally found you, Udagawa-san. It confirmed our relationship.”

“Minato-san...”

“Yes?”

“Can I hug you?”

“Sure. I’ll hug you too.”

Yukina hugged Tomoe, and rested her head towards her. But, Tomoe’s stomach growled, which means that she was hungry.

“Udagawa-san, let’s have lunch together. You haven’t eaten, have you?”

Tomoe nodded.

“Yeah. Let’s go."


	6. A Special Memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two days since Ran got hospitalized. But, she asked Tomoe something important the day before she left the hospital...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, back to the main story!

It has been 2 days since Ran got hospitalized. She was still sleeping. Tomoe sat down right next to her, then she woke up from her sleep.

“Good morning, Tomoe.”

“Ah, morning too, Ran. Anyway, here. I want to give you this. I bought this yesterday from the nearby convenience store because the price got a 15% discount.”

Tomoe offered her a packet of dark chocolate-flavored wafers. Ran took it immediately and opened the wrapping.

“Thank you, Tomoe.”

“You’re welcome. Feel free to eat it if you’d like to.”

After eating the food that Tomoe gave her, Ran decided to take a bath. She was about to get off her bed, but Tomoe shortly asked her...

“Hey, Ran. You can walk to the bathroom properly, right?”

“Uh... maybe? I’m not that sure.”

“If you feel uneasy when walking, I’ll help you. Just get down from your bed and try it.”

Ran tried to get down from her bed, and walked. She felt uneasy in the beginning, but slowly, she did it without getting hurt.

“See? I know you can do it, Ran.”, Tomoe approached her and patted her shoulder. Later on, she got flustered because of her actions.

“Tomoe, I want to take a bath. Wait here.”, Ran told her.

She entered the bathroom and closed the door.

15 minutes passed. Ran opened the bathroom door and walked outside after getting dressed. After that, she sat on her bed and listened to music on her phone, using her own earphones. Tomoe then did a small talk to her.

“Ran, tomorrow you will leave this hospital, but can I ask you something important?”

She turned back at her and asked back. “What is it?”

“Anyway, will you want to see the sunset together?”

Ran nodded.

“Sure, Tomoe. I haven’t seen that scenery again, for a long time...”

A sunset scenery will always hold a special memory for this group of childhood friends, that consists of Ran, Moca, Tomoe, Himari, and Tsugumi. However, after years gone by, they forgot to see it again. And now, Ran and Tomoe wanted to see that beautiful scenery, one more time.

Several hours had passed. Without realizing, it was 5.30 P.M. After having some afternoon snacks, Ran held her hand, wanting to see the beautiful sunset once more.

“Tomoe, let’s go together.”

Without any hesitation, she followed her to the hospital roof. But, before leading to the roof, she told her something important.

“Anyway, Ran, just take a photo together. And that’s it.”

“Hm? Why?”

“Well, we won’t be long, because I have so much work to do. At least, the picture we will take is going to be a memory for us, right?”

Ran nodded her head. She then set the angle of her phone camera and took a picture of the sunset several times before it faded.

“Tomoe, I’ve finished taking these pictures. Let’s go back.”

Both of them headed back to Ran’s room. Not only that, Tomoe also saw the sunset scenery which she took earlier. It was beautiful.

“This scene was beautiful. I won’t delete this image on my phone.”

“Yep, it is. Anyway it’s almost dinnertime. I’ll cook some food for you.”

After having dinner, Tomoe helped Ran to pack up her stuff, because tomorrow she will go back home. Later on, she had a small talk with her before she went to bed.


	7. The New ER Doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was a newly enrolled ER doctor in the hospital, and her presence made Himari to scream hysterically...

The next day, Tomoe accompanied Ran going out, because she was going to leave the hospital. After she paid her hospitalization fee and went home, Tomoe went back to Yukina and Sayo’s place in the pharmacy department.

Three of them were having a small talk. Suddenly, they heard a screaming noise, or more like... someone screaming hysterically.

“Kyaaaa!!! Kaoru-senpai!!!”, that was the scream they heard earlier.

Without any doubt, Tomoe was pretty sure that was Himari’s voice. She decided to follow the source of that hysterical scream. She ran as fast that she could to one of the corridors that led to ER department. After she saw Himari, she stopped running. She looked at the tall figure who is quite familiar...

“Wait, is that... Seta-senpai??”, she thought by herself.

Tomoe looked at that person closer, and her guess was right. It was Kaoru Seta, one of her old upperclassmate back in the high school.

Kaoru then looked at Tomoe and greeted her.

“Ah, if it isn’t Tomoe-chan. What are you doing here?”

She suddenly got flustered by her greeting.

“Ahaha... Hello, Seta-senpai. Well, I ran to here because I heard someone screaming hysterically lately.”

However, Tomoe didn’t even notice that Himari was also there. She then introduced Kaoru to her.

“Ah, Tomoe! As you can see here, she is Kaoru Seta, and she is the newly enrolled ER doctor here!”

“This little kitten’s right. I started to work here because the old ER doctor officially retired from her job. Ah, how fleeting...”

“...Why are you still acting flirty like this, then?”, Tomoe asked Kaoru.

“To quote from Shakespeare... _‘To be or not to be: that is the question.’_ ”

“...That didn’t even answer the question.”, Tomoe replied with a blank expression.

Several minutes passed. Suddenly Chisato walked to Tomoe, Himari, and Kaoru. She stared at Kaoru in a suspicious way.

“Oh, if it isn’t Kaoru. Why are you here?”, she asked her.

Kaoru got flustered after hearing Chisato’s question.

“Eh... um... Chisato, I’m here because...”

“You’re here because you want to flee from that model agency that thought you were a man, right?”, she continued her question.

“Um... yeah, but not only that! I enrolled here because I wanted to help with the ER department of this hospital!”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”, Kaoru immediately nodded her head right in front of her.

“Good. Surgeon and ER doctors usually had to work together in certain cases here, so I’m looking forward to your assistance, Kaoru.”

“Chisato-chan, so you and Kaoru-senpai know each other?”, Himari asked her.

“To be honest, yes. Kaoru and I have been befriending each other since we were kids. Especially since I used to be a child actress, I need to cherish my personal life.”

“Oh, that’s great!”

Tomoe suddenly interrupted three of them because she heard her stomach growling, which is a sign that she was hungry.

“Anyway, since it’s almost lunch time, I had to go now. See ya!”

She then walked away, going to the lunch room.

In the lunch room, Tomoe sat down between Yukina and Ako. She had a small talk with Yukina, while Ako was still busy playing games on her mobile phone.

“Anyway, Udagawa-san, about that thing which happened earlier... You know, that hysterical scream thing. Is there something bad happened?”, Yukina asked her.

“Ahaha, it’s nothing bad. There is a new ER doctor that enrolled here lately, and her appearance makes people scream hysterically like that. Her name is Kaoru Seta. She looks very cool, and even Chisato-san told me and Himari earlier, that a model agency has ever mistaken her as a man because of her appearance.”, she replied, while scratching the back of her head.

“I see. At least there’s nothing bad happened.”

Tomoe nodded her head.

“Anyway let’s have lunch together! I’m hungry.”

“Alright then.”

After having lunch, Tomoe and Yukina went out together, to buy some cold drinks at the nearby store, named “Sunshine Convenience Store”. Moca, Tomoe’s childhood friend, works there as well.

“Oh, it’s Tomo-chin~ and also Minato-san~ Welcome to Sunshine Convenience store~ How can I help both of you~?”

Moca greeted them, using her slow-toned voice.

“Yo, hello there, Moca. Both of us want to buy a cold drink. It’s very hot here, you know.”, Tomoe replied.

“You have some recommendations, Aoba-san?”, Yukina asked.

“Ah, for that one~ There are some drinks that have a special promo today~ Take a look at this catalog, please~”, Moca replied and gave them the store’s catalog.

Tomoe and Yukina then looked at it. A few moments later, Tomoe noticed that her favorite drink also got a promo, which is a 15% discount if it is bought with a multiple of 2. Yukina haven’t tried that drink before, but because it was a sweet carbonated drink, she decided to buy it as well.

“Moca, I’ll buy this one. 2 cans of that drink got the promo, right?”, Tomoe asked, while pointing at the drink she wants to buy.

“Yes, it is~ Now wait just a sec. I’ll calculate the price you have to buy~”

Moca then calculated the price they will pay using her calculator.

“The price will be ¥170. It’s including the discount and tax~”

Tomoe gave her the adequate amount of money. After that, she and Yukina said goodbye to her and left the convenience store.

The rest of the day is filled by doing their respective jobs and activities, having a fun dinner together, and then continue having a night shift, for those who work overnight.


	8. EXTRA CHAPTER 2 - Stress Fever?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, time to make OT3 fics! This time, I’ll use YukiTomoHima (Yukina x Tomoe x Himari), and background Yukisayo. This is a bit similar to the “My Beloved Patient” fic, but with some changes...

It was 12 o’ clock midnight. Some medical personnel in the hospital took a night shift based on the schedule, this time it’s Tomoe, Yukina, Sayo, Himari, and Saaya.

The hospital hallway was empty at that time. Himari was strolling around, humming happily, and then she spotted the nurse, who was none other than Tomoe herself, reading some patient’s file.

“Hey, Tomoe! What are you doing?”

“Ah, just checking some files lately.”

Tomoe flipped over the pages of the file quickly, and stood up from her seat in the corridor.

“Anyway, let’s go together, Himari. I need to look after a patient in the third floor...”

However, after she said that, she started to feel very dizzy. Her vision started to get blurry. Because of this, after walking several steps, she suddenly fell down on the floor.

“Ow!”

“Tomoe, are you ok?”, Himari ran towards her. She then looked at her face, which turned red.

“Um, I’m not sure about this, Himari. Looks like I had to take a break because I overworked recently...”

She immediately checked her forehead by putting her hand on it. It was right, that Tomoe had got a fever...

“Wait a sec. I’m gonna call Yukina-san to accompany you as well, and then we will ask Marina-san to book a room for you to take a break, Tomoe!.”

Himari turned on her mobile phone, after that she called Yukina. Fortunately, she’s still at her pharmacy desk, and not really busy. Yukina shortly picked up her mobile phone after receiving the call.

“Hello, is this Yukina-san?”

“Yeah. Uehara-san, what do you need?”

“You see, Tomoe isn’t feeling good lately, I need you to accompany her as well!”

“Tomoe... Wait, you mean, Udagawa-san??”

“Yep! Just go to the corridor! After you went out of the pharmacy department, turn left, Tomoe and I are there!”

“Alright. I’m on it, Uehara-san.”

“Ok, Yukina-san! I’m counting on you! See ya!!”

Yukina shortly asked Sayo for permission to leave the pharmacy desk, because Tomoe got a fever, this time due to overworking. She immediately agreed and permitted her, because Tomoe, as the head of nurses, has a crucial role to manage the patients in the hospital as well. After that, Yukina ran to the corridor that Himari and Tomoe were in.

“Uehara-san, is there something happened?”

“Yukina-san, glad you came! Tomoe doesn’t feel good this time, she got a fever, maybe we should get her hospitalized. It’s 12.30 A.M. here!”

“Please, don’t... I’m totally fine...”, Tomoe mumbled.

“Udagawa-san, don’t fight back by yourself. Uehara-san, let’s go together to take care of her.”, Yukina replied.

“Ok!”

Yukina and Himari then ran to the receptionist desk to meet the desk lady, Marina. Himari asked her about an empty room, and fortunately, there is an empty room at the third floor, specifically room 3015. She and Yukina immediately accompanied Tomoe to the certain room by using an elevator.

Another stress fever from working too hard. Tomoe cannot held back her fever, and she lay down weakly on the bed. Fortunately, Yukina brought a strip of paracetamol tablets in her pockets of her pharmacist coat. Later she gave a paracetamol tablet to her.

“Udagawa-san, here you go. Take your meds please! This is for helping you to recover from your fever.”

“Thank you, Minato-san.”

“It’s okay. Because you had a stress fever, don’t overwork and overthink this time. You have told me earlier about this, right?”

Tomoe nodded her head and immediately drink the medicine Yukina gave her earlier.

“Yeah, but I just had a lot of work to do lately. Paperwork, checking patients’ files, taking care of patients, and others...”

“Tomoe, don’t force yourself! I know you’re the head of nurses here, but you also need to take a break because of your stress!”, Himari encouraged her.

“Um... ok...”

“Anyway, just take a break here, Udagawa-san. I’ll tell Sayo who will temporarily replace your job tomorrow.”, Yukina told her while patting her shoulder. After that, she looked at Himari and told her something important.

“Uehara-san, I’ll take care of her. Sayo can replace my job at this time.”

Then, Tomoe felt like she wanted to sleep, so she said good night to both of them.

“Good night, Himari and Minato-san...”

Tomoe was sleepy. She had to take a rest and relieve her stress. Later on, Yukina turned off the light and lay down on the sofa in the room.

The following day, Tomoe woke up. It was 9 A.M. She noticed someone familiar sitting next to her.

“M-Minato-san?”

“Oh, hello, Udagawa-san. I’m glad that you finally wake up. Anyway, about your current job... Sayo have asked Hazawa-san to replace you temporarily.”

“Hazawa-san... Wait, you mean Tsugu?”

Yukina nodded her head.

“Yeah. Fortunately, she accepted it and will try her best. You don’t need to worry, Udagawa-san.”

She patted her shoulder. Later on, Tomoe changed the topic of speaking.

“Anyway, Minato-san, I’m a bit hungry. Do you have food?”

“There is, but... I’m not _that_ great at cooking. I’ll ask Sayo, then.”

“Hm, okay.”

Several minutes passed. After Tomoe took a bath and got dressed in her casual outfit, Sayo entered the room, bringing a bowl of porridge.

“Here you go, Tomoe-san. Minato-san asked me to bring this for you.”

“Thanks, Sayo-san!”

Yukina then fed her the porridge which Sayo gave her earlier. Despite the plain taste, Tomoe tried not to show her expression of displeasure. Not long after that, the food was finished.

Several hours later, Yukina scrolled down on her phone, looking at some lunch promos on the delivery app. She noticed something intriguing, which is another interesting promo from Kokoron Fried Chicken. But, regarding Tomoe’s condition, she was reluctant to order some food. However, a certain inner temptation made her to buy a package that is in the promo.

Waiting for her order to come, Yukina comforted Tomoe by patting her head. Suddenly, Saaya went inside the room, to monitor her current health condition. After measuring her temperature, Yukina made a small talk to her.

“Ah, Yamabuki-san. How’s Udagawa-san going?”

“Her temperature is still high. It’s 38o C. She had to take some medicine to recover, Yukina-san.”

“Oh...”

Several minutes later, Yukina’s phone rang. She picked it up. Later on, she went outside the hospital, and noticed a motorcycle right in front of it. It was the delivery man, bringing a box of food from Kokoron Fried Chicken. After receiving and paying the food, Yukina went back to Tomoe’s room.

“Udagawa-san, your food has arrived. Here you go.”

“Thanks...”

Both of them finished their own food happily. After that, Yukina gave her a Paracetamol tablet, to lower her body temperature.

“Remember to take your meds. Your temperature hasn’t gone down yet.”

“Okay, Minato-san.”

After drinking her medicine, Tomoe took a nap. Yukina comforted her by patting her head.

A few moments later, Tomoe woke up. She looked at her surroundings. Later on, she was thinking about a lot of stuff.

“I have no idea what I’m doing here when I got sick like this... Also, Minato-san isn’t here at the moment...”

Suddenly, she heard someone opened the door. It was Saaya. Again, she noticed her face, and greeted her shortly after.

“Hi, Tomoe. Feeling better?”

Tomoe has no idea to answer her question. Because of the brief moment of silence, Saaya walked closer and tilted her head, still looking at her.

“Well, let me check your temperature once more.”

Tomoe nodded her head. But she felt something heart-pounding for the moment. She blushed uncontrollably.

“Hm, what’s the matter, Tomoe? Your face looked red.”

“Um... it’s nothing important...”

Tomoe got flustered. Slowly, she calmed down a bit.

“Looks like you calmed down. Here.”

Saaya checked her temperature. Afterwards, the thermometer beeped, showing her current body temperature, which is 37.2o C.

“You can go home tomorrow, Tomoe. Just take your meds, and after a little bit, and your temperature will be in the normal range. You need to rest properly as well.”

“Hm, okay.”

“By the way, Yukina-san will see you later on. She will give you the medicine for the last time.”

She said that right before leaving Tomoe’s room.

It’s 6 P.M. Yukina entered her room and brought her a bowl of rice, some pieces of chicken katsu, along with some teriyaki sauce. After having a dinner, she gave Tomoe a paracetamol tablet and a glass of water. Tomoe then took the medicine for the last time.

Later on, they have a small talk about work and stuff. Yukina also gave Tomoe a penguin plushie to make her less stressed.

At night, they continue their small talk, until Tomoe felt a bit sleepy. It’s currently at 9.30 P.M. Right after that, Tomoe fell asleep.

The following day, Tsugumi checked her temperature one last time. It beeped, showing that her temperature now is 36.5o C, which means that she was able to go home. However, Tomoe told her that she might work on the same day, but she will take more breaks than usual. Tsugumi understood why she really wants to choose that option. She’s the head of nurses, so she had more jobs and responsibilities compared to the others.

After taking a bath, having breakfast, and paying the hospitalization fee, Tomoe changed her outfit into her nurse uniform and started to do her usual job. There will be a lot of people that look forward to her.


	9. Intermezzo: An Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An important announcement of the series. This will be on a TEMPORARY HIATUS.,..

Yo, Afterosesuilen here.

There is something that I want to tell you guys, but before that, thanks for giving kudos and appreciation to my Hospital AU series! I hope you like it.

Unfortunately because me, aka the author, had a writer's block and had to do lots of stuff in real life,

this fanfic series will be on a **TEMPORARY Hiatus**. I am getting busy lately.

I'll probably continue writing it after I finished my pre-graduate thesis on university. Making a pre-graduate thesis is not _that_ easy, so yeah.


	10. Intermezzo: Back Again!

_** Hey guys, afterosesuilen is back! ** _

To be aware of the spread of COVID-19, the government where I live encourages people to reduce travel to places where there are crowds of people.

So, I have to be at home more often and some campus activities such as lectures and graduations are temporarily postponed until further date.   
  
**I will continue this story. ENJOY!**


	11. After the Rain, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hikawa twins’ birthday is getting closer. In the meantime, Sayo is not doing her pharmacist shift due to “buying something important” for herself and her twin sister. But, it’s raining, and she had to get back doing her work before it’s too late...

It’s still another usual day in Starlight Hospital. However, due to the inconsistent weather, it rained more often than usual, so sometimes the medical personnel had a hard time to go outside, either to the nearby Sunshine convenience store, the newly-opened Ichiran ramen, or any other places.

Meanwhile, there are 5 days left until Sayo and Hina’s birthday. Both of them occassionally worked together, and this time, it would be their 3rd birthday celebration since they worked along. Because of this, some of the hospital staff had been making plans for their birthday, especially the crackhead trio (Lisa, Hina, Kaoru), Tsugumi, Tomoe, Ako, Yukina, and last but not least, Sayo herself.

One day, at the pharmacy desk, Sayo patted Yukina’s shoulder.

“Minato-san, I’m going to take a break in my shift.”, she asked her.

“Eh? Why, Sayo?”, Yukina asked her back.

“I really want to buy something important. For me, and Hina.”, Sayo told her.

“Hm, okay then. But please come back here as soon as possible.”, Yukina replied.

Sayo nodded her head, then left the pharmacy desk.

Using her umbrella, Sayo walked outside in the rainy weather. Ignoring the rainfall, she walked to Sunshine Convenience Store.

“Maybe I can find some cake-making materials here...”, she thought by herself.

While she was about to enter the store, she then opened the door.

After entering, Sayo was greeted by Moca, the clerk who is currently working.

“Hello there, Sayo-san~ Welcome to Sunshine Convenience Store~ How can I help you?~”, Moca greeted her, with her usual slow-toned expression.

“Ah. You see, Aoba-san, I need to buy a lot of things today,”

“What do you want to buy, Sayo-san?~”

“I want to buy some ingredients for making cupcakes. Oh, and some cookie-making materials too. There will be a special occassion on the hospital. And you know, I also want to try improving my skills when it comes to making these stuff, thanks to Imai-san and Hazawa-san.”

“I see~”, Moca replied. “Lisa-san is a good friend too~ Anyway, let me help you, Sayo-san~”, she continued.

Moca guided her to find the ingredients she wanted to buy.

Imperceptibly, it was 07.00 P.M. Meanwhile, back at the hospital, the “Crackhead Trio”, was talking about lots of stuff in the hospital corridor.

“Anyway, how are the patients in the Internal Medicine room, Hina??”, Lisa asked.

“Oh, Lisa-chi! You know, one of the patients have a high blood pressure, and I had to check her blood pressure and vitals! Her ilness is not _boppin’_ , but at least there are no other complications aside from it, so it was easy peasy! Hehe!”

“You, Kaoru? How it’s like in the ER lately?”, Lisa asked Kaoru again.

“Well, just same as the previous day. But it’s still... fleeting.”

The three of them talked and talked about their days in the hospital, even though they work in different departments. Without realizing, it was 09.00 P.M. Kaoru and Lisa quickly went to have a night shift, but Hina didn’t have a night shift at the moment since it’s currently not her schedule. However, she started to worry about her older twin, Sayo.

“Sigh... I wonder where Sis is going...”, Hina comtemplated.

It was still raining. On Sunshine Convenience Store, Sayo was done buying the stuff she needs. Eggs, flour, cheese, chocolate, mint, strawberries, oranges, lemons, melons, colored icing sugar, food colorings, sugar, butter, chocolate chips, and a lot more. However because of the heavy rain and the quiet, empty streets, she thought that she couldn’t go back to the hospital by herself. Sayo noticed a message from her phone, which is from Yukina.

_Sayo, you will have a night shift as well. Hurry up before it’s too late. -Yukina_

That’s the message about. It’s short, but Sayo had to hurry. She then phoned her younger twin, Hina, for something important.

Several minutes later, Hina heard her mobile phone ringing, and picked it up shortly after.

“Hello? Sis?”

“Hina, please pick me up, I feel like I am unable to go back to the hospital.”  
“Eh? What’s wrong, Sis?”

“You see, the streets here are so quiet, I’m afraid if there are crimes or something, can you please accompany me? I am in Sunshine Convenience Store. If you don’t know where it is, just use the GPS on your phone.”

“Sure! I want to do this for your sake, Sis!”

Hina and Sayo both hung up their respective phones after that.

From the hospital, Hina walked out to find her sister’s current location. She looked at the location of the GPS on her phone.

“Sunshine Convenience store huh... Ah! There it is!!”

She looked at the location in a blink of an eye. After 15 minutes, she found her sister and accompanied her back to the hospital.

“Thanks, Hina. You’re such a good sister.”

“It’s okay! Besides, what are these stuff that you bought earlier, Sis?”

“You know, I want to make some cupcakes and cookies for our birthday... I just want to make it more enjoyable than usual, Hina.”

Hina’s eyes were sparkling with excitement.

“Good luck, Sis! Now we’re _boppin’_ !”

4 days had passed. One day left until the celebration. Sayo invited Himari, Tsugumi, Saaya, and Lisa to make some cookies and cupcakes together. The cookies’ shapes and the cupcake decorations were related to medical things, like capsules, tablets, bandaids, stethoscope, syringe and thermometer. They made various flavors of cookies and cupcakes: chocolate, chocomint, vanilla, cheese, strawberry, orange, lemon, and melon. After that, the five of them wrapped the cookies and cupcakes, then they put the food inside the hospital fridge.

The next day. It’s Sayo and Hina’s birthday. 30 minutes earlier, the girls prepared the foods and drinks in the break room. At 12.00 P.M., the party started. The girls gave them a surprise party and presents.

Later on, they feasted together on the cupcakes and cookies. Not only that, there is also a special birthday package from Kokoron Fried Chicken, which Yukina ordered earlier from the delivery app from her phone.

“Here, a special package from Kokoron Fried Chicken. There is a promo, when you buy a bucket of 9 chickens, the price is just 1.000 yen, so I bought 2 packages of it.”, Yukina told them.

“Oh, thanks, Yukina-chan!”, Hina thanked her for buying the food.

Yukina nodded.

Without realizing, it was 2.00 P.M. The party is almost finished and the cupcakes and cookies had been eaten by the medical staff that joined.

“Anyway after the party, remember to clean up this mess! You see, cleanliness is really important for a place like this.”, Tomoe told the others. 

“OK!”, The others agreed in unison.

“If you want to clean it up faster, why don’t we do it together?”, Lisa then suggested them.

“Oh yeah! That’s _boppin’_ of you, Lisa-chi!”, Hina replied.

Shortly after the party, they immediately cleaned up the mess, and right after the cleaning, they tidied back the tables and chairs, then go back to their usual work.


	12. After the Rain, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tomoe was exhausted after doing both night and morning shift. Because of a heavy thunderstorm, she had to take a break on one of the hospital lodging rooms. After the short nap, she met some unexpected “visitors”... However, they’re not ordinary human beings, but cats! What will happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This happened two and a half months, following the “After the Rain, Part 1” chapter. Plus, there will be additional characters to be the remaining medical staff, like in this chapter. ENJOY!

Working about 16 hours in a row wasn’t an easy thing. After working 2 shifts consecutively at a time, which is 8 hours of night shift and 8 hours of morning shift, Tomoe walked out from the internal medicine room. She had dealt with some patients who have complications, and at last, she could take a break after working a lot this time round. She looked at the windows, knowing that today’s weather is terrible, because a thunderstorm was happening at the moment.

Trying to hold back her sleepiness, she sat down on one of the corridors, adjusting her scrub jacket. She still wanted to maintain her image as a head of nurses, though.

In all of a sudden, she heard a noise.

“Oh, hey, Tomoe-san! Is there something you need?”, a doctor called her. He is a doctor in the internal medicine department, whose name is Aoi Shimizu. He had been working as a doctor for 5 years.

“Ah, hello, Aoi-san. I’m tired and I need sleep. But, you know... there is a thunderstorm happening at the moment and I can’t go home.”, Tomoe replied.

“I see. Anyway, do you know that this hospital have lodging rooms for the staff?”

“There is?”

“Yeah. Maybe you forgot when you were applied as a registered nurse here? Because most of the nursing mentors had told you about this.”

Tomoe shortly stopped to think about it, but in fact, she forgot about the thing that Dr. Aoi told her.

“Ahaha, I forgot about that!”

“Well, because you forgot, I had to tell you again about this, Tomoe-san. There are 5 lodging rooms for the medical staff. It’s kinda similar to the break room, but these are functioned so you can take a break, usually by having a rest or sleeping. There are 3 rooms for females and 2 rooms for males. The rooms are in moderate size, but a room can fit up to 10 people. These rooms are used for medical staff that got tired because of a certain shift period. Don’t worry, the rooms are frequently sterilized!”

“Alright, I got it. Is it ok for me to take a break, Aoi-san?”

“Yeah. I also saw from the security cameras, that the cleaning service had already cleaned and sterilized the female rooms.”

“Ah! Thank you for telling me about it!”

“You’re welcome.”

After walking through the hospital corridor, Tomoe finally found the lodging rooms’ location. She entered one of the female rooms and sat down on one of the beds. Then she took off her high heels, stockings, and her scrub jacket. After that, she lay down, wore her blanket, and fell asleep, while hugging her penguin plushie that was given by Yukina earlier.

2 hours passed. Tomoe woke up and noticed that the storm had already stopped. But it was still raining heavily. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming outside.

“Meow! Meow!”

She heard a meowing sound. Feeling curious, she walked outside from the lodging room and peeked through the window. When she peeked, she noticed that there were some cats. A female calico cat with 3 of her kittens, to be specific.

“They look so cute...”, she thought.

After seeing those cats, Tomoe turned back and saw Yukina, still working on the pharmacy desk. However, because she knew from the beginning that Yukina is a cat lover, she decided to ask her something.

“Hey, Minato-san! Can I have a word?”, she called her.

“What is it, Udagawa-san?”

“Do you have some unused boxes?”

“Unused boxes? I have some. Why did you ask me about that, Udagawa-san?”

“You see, there are some cats outside. It’s a female calico cat with her 3 kittens. That was an unexpected encounter, really.”, Tomoe replied, while scratching the back of her head.

“C... c... cats???”

Yukina blushed. She then rushed outside following her, holding her hand. Both of them ran together to see the cats.

“Udagawa-san, take me to those cats.”

“Eh? Minato-san??”

A few moments later, Tomoe and Yukina were outside the hospital. It’s still raining, but they noticed the female cat with its 3 kittens. The cats were resting under the shade of the hospital porch, needing protection.

“Meow! Meow!!”

The kittens meowed at them. Yukina blushed while she was looking at the cat with its kittens.

“They look adorable...”

“I know right? By the way, Minato-san, I have a suggestion.”

“What is it?”

“Are you busy at the moment? I got a day off after doing 2 consecutive shifts in a row, so if both of us have a free time, we can go to the vet to vaccinate the cats from rabies first. Their health is important too, you know.”

“Well, as you can see, I’m not really busy. I’ll notify Sayo about it, Udagawa-san.”

“Oh! Anyway if both of us can go together, I’ll go inside first, Minato-san. I want to take my umbrella.”

Tomoe went inside to take out her red umbrella. Its size can fit two people beneath it at most. After that, she walked out of the hospital building and opened her umbrella.

Before they leave, Yukina moved the cat and its kittens carefully into a box. She hope that the size of the box didn’t restrain the movement of the animals.

“Udagawa-san, let’s go.”

Tomoe nodded her head.

They walked together to the vet. Fortunately the vet was still open at that time, and there were no other visitors aside from them. Yukina knocked the door, after that, she and Tomoe walked in.

The vet asked them what they actually need. Tomoe explained to him that she wanted to vaccinate the cat she found earlier from rabies, which he agreed.

After waiting for half an hour, Yukina took the newly vaccinated cats inside the box, and went back to the hospital along with Tomoe. At the same time, it wasn’t raining anymore.

It’s 6.00 P.M. At the hospital porch, Yukina gave the cats some cat treats from her small pocket inside her bag. The cats ate them happily.

Tomoe also gave them some water to make them stay hydrated.

Suddenly, the hospital alarm rang, which was a sign for the change of shifts. Hearing this, Yukina decided to go back to the hospital.

“Ah, Udagawa-san, looks like my shift has come. See you next time.”

Tomoe waved her hand to Yukina shortly before she rushed inside the hospital.

A few moments later, she washed her hands and entered her lodging room in the hospital. After taking a quick bath, she sat down on her bed, taking a break. Feeling delighted spending her time with Yukina and the cats they found, she smiled happily on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently having a writer's block, so if you have suggestion for the main story's chapters, let me know + a specific prompt! (Someone suggested me Chisakanon long time ago, but i haven't got any prompts for em)
> 
> Also yeah, sorry for not checking this fanfic- my health condition is not as good as usual bc i sometimes have a back pain, plus i'm also working on my document to graduate in my college.


End file.
